


My Weakest Part

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/F, girl on girl bitches!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shauna is going to Med School. This is how she spends her last night with her friend, Mindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Weakest Part

**Author's Note:**

> So, I and a couple of other people were talking about how this fandom is shockingly void of slash fiction, and well, here's my attempt at sprinkling a little rainbow love over this lovely fandom. Hope you guys like it.

“Real talk, Doctor L?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m going to miss you.”

 

Shauna’s heel gets caught in a crack on the sidewalk and both women stumble. Mindy has to really grab onto Shauna’s waist while she just about hangs from Mindy’s shoulders, almost spilling her Captain Morgan all over the ground.

 

“Shauna, should you be drinking booze out of a paper bag? In public?”

 

“Not only should I be drinking out of a brown paper bag, but you should, too, come on.”

 

Shauna shoves the bottle into Mindy’s free hand before there’s even time to say no.

 

“No, Shauna, I’m so drunk already…”

 

“Doctor L, it’s my night. I’m done, I’m gone, will you just please get unrecognizably hammered with me tonight? Please? Pretty please? I got you into that club!”

 

“Okay, fine, Shauna, I will have a drink of your gross alcohol, okay? Happy?”

 

“Yes! Go Doctor L!”

 

It really is as gross as Mindy thought it would be, but she takes a hearty gulp anyway. Shauna has this way of making her feel a considerable number of years younger, or least considerably irresponsible. As she’s drinking, a carful of dudes pass by, yelling and whistling and Shauna is yelling back, and seriously, what is this? Spring Break?

 

“Shauna, come on, let’s go to my apartment. I’m not feeling very date-rapey tonight, okay? Let’s go.”

 

“Finefinefine let’s go.”

 

Shauna is surprisingly affectionate when she’s drunk. And surprisingly, drunk Mindy doesn’t mind it all that much either. They walk with their arms wrapped around each other, occasionally, they sing the chorus to a Backstreet Boys song, and sometimes Shauna will drop big wet kisses on Mindy’s cheek.

 

Mindy only hopes that the girl’s fascination with human anatomy translates to her studies now that she’s going to Med School.

 

“Doctor L, you look hot tonight!” Shauna exclaims as Mindy practically pushes her into her apartment. That of course, is followed by a pretty brutal smack of Mindy’s ass.

 

“Owe—thank you, Shauna, that’s very nice.”

 

Mindy rubs her behind while making her way into the kitchen, flipping on lights as she goes, meanwhile Shauna quickly makes herself at home, toeing off her shoes and looking through Mindy’s bookshelf.

 

“I can’t wait ‘til I have a bookshelf full of these. Will you come visit me in LA?”

 

“You bet!” Mindy pours water into two glasses and carries them into the living room, where Shauna is still looking around, passing her fingers along the thick spines of large medical books and fiction novels. “You’ll probably be busy, though. I mean, UCLA, Shauna? Not too shabby?”

 

“I know, right? However, there’s always time for a party. I won’t let myself get boring. I mean, what am I going to do? Stay in and watch movies every weekend? No offense.”

 

“None taken,” Mindy assures her, handing over a glass and holding her own up in a toast, “Shauna, I know I’m a little drunk, and you’re a lot drunk, but I just wanted to say that I’m so proud of you and that I know you’re going to be an amazing Doctor. So, cheers to you.”

 

Shauna is swaying a little on her feet, but she seems happy and her eyes get a little glossy with emotion. “Thank you.”

 

Mindy sips her water and then watches Shauna gulp her own in full. “Careful—don’t drown. That’s uh—that’s impressive, okay, you’re spilling a little bit.” She wipes a few droplets of water off Shauna’s chin. “There we go.”

 

Giving a little chortle, Shauna clumsily slams the empty glass down on a shelf behind her and then regards Mindy carefully, “You know, I never told you this, but I’ve always thought you were pretty hot, like, the kind of hot friend you make out with when you’re out and in an experimental mood, you know?”

 

“That’s very flattering, Shauna, thank you.”

 

“Say, for instance, if you’re out with your best work girlfriend, and you know, she’s moving across the country, that kind of night.”

 

Mindy’s got her constipated look on. Because she’s trying to figure out what Shauna is yammering on about, and gradually, she starts to get it. Shauna is looking at Mindy like she wants to experiment with _her_ , and Mindy is beginning to sweat. “Oh.”

 

It’s quiet all of a sudden. A clock is ticking somewhere, and Mindy doesn’t even have a clock. Are her palms sweating? No, it’s just the condensation of the glass. As Shauna looks Mindy over—in a way that doesn’t seem the least bit drunk any more mind you—Mindy considers her options. She could say no, tuck Shauna into her couch for the night, and reject sex. At least, she guesses it’s sex that Shauna is implying. It has been a couple months for Mindy, so sex would be nice. And, come on, sex with one of her best friends can’t be all that bad. It would be a nice send off or whatever.

 

But also, there is one thing—the most important thing—to consider.

 

All the lesbian sex Mindy knows, she’s learned from watching The L Word, and even with all the sex they portray on that show, there still isn’t enough information as to what goes where. What if it’s a disaster?

 

Except, the way Shauna is looking at her makes Mindy think she’s “experimented” a lot, and enough for the both of them.

 

“Okay, Shauna, but let’s take this sl--”

 

Shauna doesn’t want to take it slow. In fact, she goes right for kill. She’s impulsive, but surprisingly tender in the way she kisses Mindy. She cradles the back of her neck, waits almost too long to bring in the tongue—but then she does and Mindy figures that was her plan the whole time because she’s got Mindy sighing and leaning into her.

 

“Thank you,” Mindy pathetically moans when Shauna is kind enough to take the glass out of her hand before she drops it and breaks it all over her floor. “I forgot about that.”

 

Here’s the thing about kissing Shauna. She’s got some smooth moves. Pretty soon, she’s going to second right there against the wall and truth be told, Mindy hopes it moves to third presently.

 

It does. It also moves to her bed, where everything is easier to reach. Shauna is kissing Mindy’s neck and groping her breasts, and grinding down against her until she’s got her friend panting heavily, trying to figure out what to do with her hands.

 

“You can touch me if you want.” Shauna whispers before kissing Mindy’s ear lobe and then drawing it into her mouth with her tongue.

 

Mindy starts with Shauna’s waist, simply bracing the taller woman’s narrow midriff, then sliding her palms around the back, and on to her sides again, then up her torso. She’s slim and taut and okay, Mindy may be a boob girl. Shauna has nice ones. Really, really nice ones, and Mindy is SURE she’s a boob girl because now she’s using her mouth, and she’s not even a little bit worrisome about whether or not she may be doing the right thing. Mostly, she’s taking Shauna’s little sighs as a positive.

 

Shauna sits up suddenly, straddling Mindy before pulling the measly napkin she’s wearing as a dress up and over her head.

 

Mindy lifts her weight onto her elbows and, cocking her head to the side, she inspects the other woman’s ridiculously fit body. She’s wearing a thong that barely covers anything, a strapless bra that Mindy is sure she has herself and a necklace that falls easily between her breasts.

 

“Shauna, that bra is totally cute!”

 

“Oh, thanks,” Shana replies, smiling breathlessly as she inspects the lingerie herself and cups her own breasts. “I got in on sale for like twenty bucks.”

 

“No way!”

 

“Yeah! Pretty nice, huh?”

 

“Very nice.” Mindy spots something else of interest, though, something that’s making her mouth dry. It’s small, just bellow Shauna’s right breast, right across her ribcage. It’s some sort of scripture. Mindy is in no state to read. “You have a tattoo?”

 

“Oh,” Shauna exclaims as if she’s suddenly remembered. “Yeah, it’s Latin. I got it the day I got into UCLA. You know, to celebrate.”

 

“Shauna--” Mindy begins, blinking slowly as she licks her lips. “That’s insanely hot.” And then she’s sitting up and kissing her friend like she’s been kissing women her entire life, palming her breasts like it’s no big deal and kissing her neck like she meant to do this all along.

 

She kind of takes over from there, she touches everywhere she wants, everywhere she’s curious about. Her fingers dance along Shauna’s waist, her stomach and thighs, the side of her neck as she kisses her again. Shauna is kind of a dirty kisser. The way  she uses her teeth and her tongue is just the right amount that’s ever needed in a kiss and even though Mindy is on top now, Shauna might as well be fucking her, the way she kisses her.

 

They’re naked and Mindy’s peppering kisses down Shauna’s body, stopping just short of the main event. She smells musky and sweet and kind of rose-like. Shauna’s the kind of girl who regularly gets a tan and has the entirety of her body hair lazered off. She’s got this perfect landing strip waxed that looks like it’s just been done but Mindy suspects it probably wasn’t. She’s nervous now.

 

“Hey, Shauna, I don’t really know what I’m doing here, I’m sorry.” Mindy states bluntly, lifting her head from where it had boldly intended to go only seconds ago. “Like, I really want to go down on you, but I have no idea—I mean, I know they say to just do what you like but, it’s easier said than done, you know what I mean? Performance anxiety and--” Shauna has sat up in the middle of Mindy’s rambling and is alternating between kissing her lips and her neck. “—whatnot, I mean, I don’t want to disappoint--”

 

“Shh,” Shauna says, smiling mischievously. “Shut up for one second. I’ll go first.”

 

“Oh, holy sh—fuck, Shaun…” Mindy dissolves into a string of moans and tiny whimpers. All she can think of, as Shauna parts her labia and teasingly drags the tip of her tongue around her clit, is that it’s a shame Shauna is leaving in in the morning.

 

She laps at her with leisure at first, licking from top to bottom—literally from top to _bottom_ —and Mindy didn’t even know she was into that. Shauna hums as she draws Mindy’s clit into her mouth and the vibration alone has Mindy’s hips writhing against the mattress, has her moaning increasing in volume, and wishing her bedframe had some bars she could hold onto.

 

“Shauna, just—mmm—yeah, right there.” And then Shauna’s got two fingers inside her. She’s hovering on her knees above Mindy and really putting her back into it as she thoroughly fucks her soon to be former boss.

 

When Mindy opens her eyes, Shauna’s hair is as undone as Mindy’s ever seen it, which isn’t very, and her eyes are dark with desire. She’s smiling slightly, even as she pants along with Mindy.

 

“Come for me, Doctor L.” Shauna whispers.

 

Just when Mindy is about to make some comment about how stupid it is that she’s calling her ‘Doctor L’ while she’s knuckle deep inside her pussy, Shauna hooks her fingers upwards and rubs at the spongy, fleshy mound with just enough pressure to make Mindy’s thighs stiffen.

 

Mindy gasps, shuts her eyes and arches her neck as her entire body tenses and then releases in tiny little quakes that make her breathless and shaky for a long while afterward.

 

Shauna is still sitting between Mindy’s legs when she’s settled down.

 

Smiling drowsily up at the taller woman, Mindy hums appreciatively. “Okay, I want to try that.”

 

“In a minute,” Shauna barely gets out before she’s on top of Mindy again. Yeah, she’s definitely a dirty kisser. And Mindy likes that, she gets kind of lost in it, actually, the whole thing. Kissing girls is so much fun There’s no facial stubble and they smell nice, they _feel_ nice. Shauna feels nice, anyway. Mindy especially enjoys the way the other woman seems to gradually lay her weight on her, and then— _oh_ , okay. There’s some grinding going on, and Shauna is getting herself off all over Mindy’s thigh. In theory, she wouldn’t be all that into that either, but it’s probably the hottest kind of sex Mindy’s ever had and she’s kissing Shauna’s neck, caressing whatever parts of her she can reach, dragging her mouth and tongue along her jawline, making a show of pretending to be attentive and not at all single minded before inevitably returning to her breasts, sucking and grazing her teeth over the impressive mounds until Shauna is chasing Mindy’s mouth and she is all whimpered moans against Mindy’s lips as she reaches climax.

 

Shauna is dead weight on top of Mindy’s smaller frame, she’s a little sweaty, and she’s left a slippery mess all over Mindy’s thigh. It’s the best way they could have possibly spent Shauna’s last night in New York.

 

“I’m going to miss you, Shauna.” Mindy says once the other woman has slid off her to flop down beside her.

 

“I’m going to miss you, too.”

 

A silent minute goes by before Mindy blatantly asks. “Can I please, please tell the guys about this?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Fine.”


End file.
